The present invention relates to dyeing machines and, more specifically, to a fabric tension control device for a dyeing machine, which can be conveniently adjusted to one of a series of angular positions to change the tension of dyeing pieces of fabric.
In a dyeing machine, pieces of fabric are continuously moved through respective dyeing vats, and dyeing liquor is driven out of spray nozzles toward fabrics, causing pieces of fabric to be well dyed in the respective dyeing vats. In order to keep smooth circulation of pieces of fabric through the respective dyeing vats, fabric guide rings are commonly used and fixedly installed in the dyeing machine to guide respective pieces of fabric. In order to achieve a satisfactory dyeing effect, pieces of fabric of different thickness require different tension when passing through the respective dyeing vats. However, because the fabric guide rings have a fixed size, they cannot fit different fabrics having different thickness.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a fabric guide control for a dyeing machine, which can conveniently be adjusted to change the tension of dyeing pieces of fabric subject to their quality. According to one aspect of the present invention, two holder plates are fixedly mounted in the dyeing machine at two opposite sides, and an elongated fabric guide is coupled between the holder plates and set in one of a series of angular positions for guiding and controlling the tension of pieces of fabric. According to another aspect of the present invention, the elongated fabric guide comprises two polygonal end blocks adapted for coupling to the holder plates, enabling the elongated fabric guide to be set in one of a series of angular positions. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the elongated fabric guide comprises a plurality of rectangular open frames connected in series and adapted to guide dyeing pieces of fabric, each rectangular open frame being equipped with two revolving cylinders at two opposite long sides to facilitate forward movement of dyeing pieces of fabric.